Lost in Signifigance
by shadowshamrock
Summary: Aubrey is the tough vampire no one messed with,except Jessica Allodola. Now she's gone and someone else has caught his attention. Only problem is she's friends with the enemy. The enemy might not be the only thing to worry about.
1. The Girl

Aubrey watched the girl walking into the store. It was the first time in a very long while that a human had caught his attention. The girl didn't resemble any of the vampires he knew at all, but something about this one called to him. Jessica was his first fledgling that had done the same to him, but she had long since been on her own since he had changed her. This girl had her own beauty; her hair was a brown close enough to resemble a burnt orange, her figure full and muscular. The color of her eyes were a sapphire blue that reminded Aubrey of Sarah Vida's before Kristopher had changed her a while ago.  
Watching the girl, he noticed the mortal she was conversing with. It was the hunter who had been after him the passed year. Aubrey swore in his native language as the girl hugged his enemy. Aubrey was now in the mood to either feed upon her or to change her so he could laugh at the irony of it all for her dear friend. After the girl left the store she began her walk across the street toward Aubrey. He panicked knowing fully well if she was a fellow hunter that he'd be dead in a second. The girl walked up close then stopped looking at Aubrey as if surveying him. Aubrey tapped into her mind, which was fairly easy since her mind was somewhere else.  
_He can't be him; I mean he's just a book I once read. Come on Zaiela get your head straight vampires don't even exist. _The girl thought and Aubrey smirked at her. The girl shook her head and continued on her way blushing. Aubrey watched her get lost in the crowd. Aubrey was still smirking; he knew people who paid attention to the book, Dark Flame, by Ash Night would recognize him anywhere. Jessica had been right about everything she wrote in that book. Aubrey smiled to himself realizing that the girl was named Zaiela. She was in denial about him being a real vampire. She also seemed to have no clue that his kind existed, nor that her friend hunted them. She posed no threat to him.  
_Except for her beauty._ Aubrey's conscience had finally caught up with him and he stopped as he began to follow the young Zaiela. He shook his head in denial by his own thoughts. He continued his walk, catching up to the girl, which he easily recognized. He came to the town of Ramsa once again. Aubrey swore a bit knowing this was Fala's territory. He really didn't care, Fala was an easy kill if he wanted to kill her, he had many reasons to do so. Aubrey knew that Jessica would kill him for it though; she had blood claim over her.  
Aubrey realized it was early morning. He looked at the sun and he could tell he had a little more time left to follow Zaiela. She walked into a local coffee shop and Aubrey smiled to himself as she sat down and took out a notebook starting to write. He walked in hopefully going unnoticed, when Zaiela looked up at him. She scowled a bit then went to her notebook. Aubrey sat across the room ordering a latte as a cover up. He gave his real name and continued to survey Zaiela, who was watching the people around her and glancing at him every now and then.  
She wasn't angry nor was she thrilled about him being there. It was as if he had followed her just to torment her. He can't be Aubrey, he just can't because then that would mean vampires existed and if vampires exist then, well I'm done for. Zaiela thought spinning the spoon in her coffee. She had been up all night studying for her finals and on the phone with Xander. She was so confused about everything that she wanted to give up. Now one of her favorite character's splitting image was around her. She didn't know why but he was sitting in the same damned coffee house as she was and watching her. Zaiela didn't like the sound of watching her. It made her sound like some zoo animal that's stuck in that damned cage. She looked back over to "Aubrey" and this time he smirked. Outraged, Zaiela collected her stuff and made her way to the door. As soon as she got outside her "Aubrey" caught up to her.  
"You're very beautiful." Aubrey said to her, he was kicking himself for that one now.  
Zaiela looked up at him and realized that he was even the same height as Aubrey; she glared at him now fully aware that it might just be some fanatic of the book. She crossed her arms over her chest.  
"Is that why you stared at me all morning or followed me from New York?" she asked realizing her voice sounded a bit too harsh than she intended.  
Aubrey was taken aback by her attitude. He was staring right at him into his eyes. Most humans were afraid but she was nearly growling at him so close like Jessica had been two years ago. He closed his own eyes feeling she might put a spell on him. He opened them up and she was still glaring at him. He raised his hands.  
"Maybe, but it'd take more than snide remarks to get the truth." He answered.  
Zaiela rolled her eyes at the boy. She was getting fed up with this. She turned on her heel to walk away and Aubrey grabbed her wrist. She turned to look at her arm and saw Fenris on his wrist, which happened to be his right one, which was the exact same way Ash Night, had described it. She panicked and surveyed the rest of the boy. The long hair in the front, pale skin, features that could be modeled after an old Roman coin. His eyes were dark and he was wearing a necklace with an upside down cross, another replica of Ash Night's Aubrey. She closed her eyes wanting to make this all go away. When she opened them he was still there holding onto her wrist.  
"Let go." She growled irritated now.  
"Why? See anything you like?" He inquired smirking.  
Zaiela took her right hand and slapped him hard. She knew if he were who she thought she was she'd be dead in the next second. He took a step back his head had snapped to the side. He glared at her pushing her to a light post.  
"You have a lot of nerve mortal." He growled tired of playing the human flirting game.  
Zaiela smiled. "Aubrey, my vampire, well, Ash Night's vampire, but the one vampire who's entire secrets are revealed in two books, tell me, is there really a scar from where Risika cut you, or was that something she had to make up?" She asked.  
Aubrey gripped her throat. "I am not in the mood to play games with you, now why don't we make things simple." He suggested not really sure what he wanted to do with her.  
He let go of her throat and She coughed struggling to breathe. When she got her oxygen back she stated,  
"Hit a nerve there? Now come on Aubrey, we all know you vampires like the hunt, I'm more than willing to bare my throat to you." She stated smirking.  
Aubrey let his grip on her loosen. He studied her carefully and then pulled her in close once again kissing her passionately. He pushed her away then disappearing not sure what he had just done. Zaiela was infuriated as she walked home and slammed the door. She had an hour before she had to be at school and she just kissed Aubrey. Aubrey, the one vampire she wished to exist was actually existing and very much alive. She had to just sleep it off tell her mother or something that she didn't want to go to school. It was all just too much for her. She needed a break. 


	2. School

Aubrey paced the floor to his room at the inn Las Noches. It had been his regular hideout since he was changed. It was the only original thing standing since the old Midnight burned down a century ago. He knew his attraction would only have someone getting hurt. That's what happened last time. Now, after twenty years he was falling again. He ran his hand through his hair in aggravation. Aubrey remembered that night long ago when Fala had reminded him that love was their line's curse. He thought he loved Jessica, but that was an attraction because vampire blood already ran through her veins.  
There wasn't anything really special about Zaiela, her name perhaps, it was after his favorite flowers, beside the rose. He wanted to see her again, no he needed to see her again. He changed from his night clothes to regular street clothes and headed out of his room and through the empty bar. He walked out of New Mayhem and into Ramsa. He quickly teleported outside the high school and smiled to himself. Zaiela didn't have her guard up for once. She was an easy search to go through all the classes she had.  
As he stepped onto the campus it was a break period, there were kids everywhere, yet school had started an hour and a half ago. He smiled at the few girls who gawked at him. He loved playing the teenager, they were the most easy prey. He walked to the main office and found the attendance office.  
"Can I help you?" the young lady asked.  
Aubrey smiled. "Yes, is this where you sign up as a transfer?" he asked already knowing the answer.  
"Of course fill all this out and then this, you're going to need your records from your previous school and - Mr. Isaacs how many times do I have to tell you not to play with the intercom?" she shouted at a boy looking no older than fourteen.  
The lady went over and took the boy by the wrist and directed him to the principal's office. Aubrey took this opportunity to fill out his transcripts and made up a fake record and place it all in the computer. He smiled to himself handing them to the lady when she came back in.  
"I'm sorry about that," she looked down at the form then at her computer screen, "Oh, Mr. Remington, it seems like we've got everything for you, I'll have a slip to see your counselor," she said taking a pen from the counter top and filling out a form. She handed Aubrey the slip.  
"Here you are dear, through that door on the left," she said cheerily.  
Aubrey nodded and went to the guidance office. He smiled seeing that it was a different one compare to the last time he had to play teenager, but that was because his first intention was to kill Jessica at first, but this, this was for his own leisure. It wasn't like he had anything better to do, well yes, figure out the ways to torture Fala, but he had lost that blood claim.  
The counselor droned about how its amazing to have someone from England and Aubrey carefully controlled his counselor to give him the same classes as Zaiela. When he was done, the counselor announced that he should go straight to his class since nutrition would be done in five minutes. Aubrey gave a polite nod, took his schedule and headed out the door.  
He went through the crowd of students making their way to their classes since the bell had rang. He caught the presence of his hunter friend and scowled. He didn't want to deal with messes at something he wanted to enjoy doing. He sighed and continued making his way to class. He walked in and handed the teacher his schedule. The teacher gestured to an empty seat and to his luck (instead of power) he was placed right next to Zaiela, who was already glaring daggers at him. He knew though, that she wasn't the only one. 


	3. Conversations

Zaiela sat in her art class drawing sketches of her fellow vampire. She didn't realize it until the end of class. She glared at the portrait angry with herself that he was still in her mind. When the bell rang for her class to end she gathered her things and went out to the quad for her nutrition break. She sat down on the wall fishing out a granola bar. She studied the crowd still feeling out of place after four years. She sighed a bit looking down at her half eaten bar and tossed it away. Maybe knowing Aubrey exists is not a bad thing after all? She thought to herself as she made her way to her computer class.  
Zaiela met up with her friend Rick, he was her only friend since she moved to Ramsa four years ago. He was talking to his girlfriend when he notice her coming in waving over at her. She smiled and jumped on a computer heading to her e-mail. She checked up on her newsletters to her favorite bookstore and saw nothing that interested her. It was when the bell rang that someone new came in.  
"Alex Remington?" the teacher asked in a croaky voice.  
Zaiela looked up and saw her new friend walking to one of the empty computers. She glared daggers at him, but then she saw Rick doing the same. She wondered why, then shook the thought out as he sat next to her.  
"Are you stalking me?" she said in a low growl.  
"Maybe," he answered turning on the computer.  
"You're going to pay Aubrey," she growled again starting the assignment the teacher had just wrote on the board.  
Aubrey had got through with it just as fast as Zaiela did and he grinned at her when she looked over.  
"Wow, after all those centuries I'd think you'd hate computers," she remarked smirking.  
"I do, but hey, I got to fit the part when I follow mortals like you," he responded stretching out.  
Zaiela smiled a bit. "If I didn't know better Alex, I'd think you were flirting with me," She remarked.  
Alex smiled a bit at her observation. _She's not as dense as most would think, well then again, what to expect from someone I'm actually attracted to. _He thought to himself as he looked above his computer and spotted his hunter's friend staring at him. Aubrey knew he should say brother, but he wasn't going to start anything, as he knew well enough, messes were bad in a public place like this.  
"If I was flirting Zaiela, I'd already have you loving me and wanting me to change you," he remarked arrogantly.  
Zaiela rolled her eyes and followed Aubrey's eyes to who he was staring at. It was Rick, and now her curiosity was getting the better of her.  
"Then tell me Alex, why would your kind have any interest at a public school like this? I'm sure a feed in a public place would cause a terrible mess for you, and I know enough to believe messes aren't good in the vampire world," she whispered smirking a bit.  
Aubrey raised an eyebrow at her and shook his head. "Maybe its mortals like you that captivate us into turning you creatures into prey," he responded with the same arrogance she wore.  
Zaiela glared at him, she hated to be treated like there was something higher than her on the food chain. Though, there was now proof that there was. She sighed and clicked on her e-mail opening a letter from Rick. She glanced at Aubrey who was messing around with the computer and she quickly read over the short e-mail.  
_I need to talk to you, my house after school.  
_ That was all it said. She looked back up at Rick and sighed, he was too protective sometimes of her. She deleted the e-mail and the bell rang. She gathered her things and head to her English class. She didn't realize Aubrey was behind her until she noticed all the girls gawking at her. She sighed once again wishing that the school was over already. 


	4. Realization

As school ended, she wasn't glad anymore about it being over. Rick was standing there with his girlfriend Caroline Smoke, who was now looking at Zaiela as if she was a bug. This was a new look for Zaiela that she wasn't used to. She felt her palms get sweaty, she was nervous. Zaiela looked around to see if her vampire stalker was still around, but then she remembered some girl had stopped him as she left their gym class. She felt alone all of a sudden.  
  
Rick smiled slightly as she came up. "Where to?" he asked casually. Zaiela couldn't believe out of all the things to say. She bit her lip and looked at him. "If you have something to say just say it, I need to get home, I haven't slept in two days," Zaiela lied. She had fallen asleep for an hour before school started.  
  
Caroline looked up at Rick with pleading eyes. Rick nodded a bit as if they were communicating telepathically. He looked at Zaiela and took a seat on the bench they were standing in front of.  
  
"Zaiela, I don't know how to make this easy, but your fascination with Alex Remington needs to stop right here and now," Rick remarked.  
  
Zaiela glared at him for a moment. Then she sat down on the grass looking at him. "What makes you think it's fascination anyway? He's new, and he just sat next to me in computers," she mentioned, not adding all her other classes.  
  
Rick and Caroline exchanged another look. Caroline looked at her taking a breath. "Zaiela, what if he wasn't the most perfect… creature in the world? What if he's killed to survive?" Caroline asked.  
  
Zaiela wanted to laugh a bit. They were asking the wrong questions. She knew that how any creature was, not just a vampire. Humans killed the emotions and morals of others just to get somewhere. She knew this from experience. She looked at Caroline and Rick, she was going to play their game.  
  
"Funny, you'd think he's not human the way you're talking about him," she snapped with a smirk played across her face.  
  
Rick and Caroline looked at each other again. Zaiela smiled to herself, she knew that her friends were informed of the Vampiric world now, just not by who or how.  
  
"He isn't, and neither are we," Rick remarked.  
  
Zaiela stopped her thoughts. She looked at her two best friends. They couldn't possibly vampires, they ate too much food. She raised an eyebrow confused. "So what are you witches?" she asked a bit of amusement in her voice.  
  
Rick and Caroline shared a stare once again. Caroline was the one to speak. "Actually we are," she said.  
  
Zaiela's face went blank as well as her thoughts. She knew vampires and witches didn't get along one bit. She closed her eyes taking it all in. This is not happening. She thought to herself wishing it was just a mistake. "You mean to tell me, that all this time you let me read Ash Night's books and never let me know that all that stuff was real?" she asked.  
  
Rick sighed. "We weren't allowed to tell you, but now that Alex, well Aubrey was having an interest in you, we couldn't just let you get hurt," Rick said.  
  
"So you rather just lie to me? I trusted the both of you, and this is what you do? Tell me that vampires and witches are real, and that you're apart of the witches, the ones who hunt my favorite type of creatures?" Zaiela asked. She was angry, and she felt betrayed.  
  
Rick looked down at the ground while Caroline ran a hand through her hair. "Zaiela, we never thought you'd get mixed up in this mess. Now that Aubrey has an interest in you, you should stay away, Rick and I are trained as hunters to kill his kind," she stated.  
  
Zaiela glared at her, then something clicked. "Smoke, your last name is Smoke, and yours mother's is Vida, oh my god, why didn't I see it before…" she trailed off feeling really childish. She got up and pulled on her straps. "I have to go, I can't stay here with you guys anymore," she remarked racing to the gates.  
  
She ran all the way home, she was thankful it wasn't far because it would have killed her. Now she was really dreading the fact that she had gotten involved in the mess. She opened the door to her house to find her mother still at work. The house was empty and there was no smell of dinner. She tossed her backpack next to the door and took off her shoes.   
  
Zaiela didn't know what to do. When she got to her room, she found a surprise sitting on her bed.  



	5. Surprise

Sitting before Zaiela was someone she'd only be able to recognize because she was who wrote about dear Aubrey.

"Jessica Allodola," were the words that slipped from her mouth.

The vampire smirked a bit getting up from the bed. "I'm surprised you know who I am. It's been twenty years since anyone has used the name Allodola. I was human then," she remarked.

Zaiela didn't say anything. She was face to face with another vampire. _This cannot be happening._ She thought as Jessica step toward her.

"Anything can happen, isn't that your motto?" Jessica asked smirking.

Zaiela glared a bit. "Stop going through my thoughts," she snapped.

She knew it'd be easy, Jessica also had direct blood from Siete himself. Jessica smiled a bit, circling Zaiela. She stopped right in front of her staring into her eyes.

"You're not like I was when I was before I was changed. Why does Aubrey have such an attraction with you?" she asked like Zaiela was supposed to know.

Zaiela stared right back a bit aggravated that she was even scanning her like she was some slave. She thought for a moment if vampires could possibly have slaves and she shook that thought out of her head not liking it a bit.

"Why are you asking me and not him? I'm a mortal, that's all. I don't have secrets like you did. My mother and I have been living here for four years. We moved here when my father died after some accident," Zaiela told her. She scowled a bit. "Wait, shouldn't you know that?" she asked her.

Jessica smiled a bit. "There are some things you keep well hidden, that is one of them. I give you credit, but this accident wasn't just any accident my dear, your father had a tip that he could provide the Vida family of Siete's actual location," Jessica told her.

Zaiela laughed a bit. "Yeah, right, like my dad would have anything to deal with Siete or his vampire lines,"

"Alexander Weatere, your father, was a Triste Witch," Jessica finished knowing it was the only way to get Zaiela to listen to her.

Zaiela was ready to walk out of her own room just to not believe. She stopped when those words left her mouth. She turned to look at her with tears in her eyes. "If my father is who you say you are, why isn't he still alive?" she asked through gritted teeth. She knew Triste witches were immortal just like vampires. Even their blood was poison to them if they drank.

Jessica sighed, it _was_ a habit that took a long time to die. She sat down on Zaiela's desk chair looking up at her curiously. "That's an odd question since your friends are vampire hunters, hell even I wrote that vampires bleed and can die in my stories. We're not really immortal so to speak, and neither was your father. You faintly look like him, he must have did that for a reason," she remarked. "I'm surprised Risika hasn't found you yet, your blood bond to her would be caught in a second being so close," she added.

Zaiela walked over to her bed and sat down taking the information in. This was too much for her to handle all in one day. She looked at Jessica curiously. She was her hero, now she was being someone to care about someone she hardly knows. This wasn't right, there had to be a catch.

"Why am I so important then? Just because Aubrey changed you and he's not fascinated with you anymore?" she spat.

Jessica raised an eyebrow at her then smirked getting up. "That's bold of you, but no, Aubrey and I haven't been in contact for nearly nineteen years. Siete was the one who told me about you. Aubrey was the one to kill your father, he took the order from Siete because he never got to finish the job earlier. You know your father was practically three hundred and fifty years old before he killed him," Jessica told her an evil smirk across her face.

Zaiela started to breathe heavily. Now she was completely lost. _If Aubrey was the one to kill her father, why didn't he recognize my blood. He should have recognized me like he could Risika. My blood is tied with hers too. _She thought to herself. Jessica looked at her and grinned like the Chesire cat.

"So Zaiela knows enough about our kind, there's only one reason why Aubrey has overlooked your blood connections, and it's the most dominant thing," Jessica remarked getting up and looked at Zaiela's bookshelf. She read her titles and huffed.

Zaiela stared waiting for her to mention what was the dominant thing. Then she realized it. "I'm mortal, well half," she muttered.

Jessica turned around and looked at her, the big Chesire cat grin back to play across her face. "Very good Zaiela. I believe the next topic is guess what happens when good old' Aubrey finds out, or how about, when Rick and Caroline find out?" she stated.

Zaiela's eyes went wide with shock once again. This was way too much to handle all in one day. She looked at Jessica a plan coming to her mind. She bit her lip and sighed kicking something on her floor. It slammed into the wall and then something even more curious happened. The thing (which happened to be a textbook) disappeared, because the wall had swung around. Jessica looked from the wall to Zaiela.

"How long have you been living in this house?" she asked.

"Four years, but it was my father's house all along, we just never stayed here," she remarked getting up. Jessica looked at Zaiela as Zaiela walked to the wall. There were lines now in the paint. "How could I have kicked it that hard?" she wondered out loud.

"Anger and regression," Jessica answered.

Zaiela looked at her surprised. For a moment she had forgotten she was there. "Should I look?" she inquired looking at Jessica.

Jessica shrugged. "Well you _do_ have to get the book back. But what ever you find you have to be read for," she remarked.

Zaiela looked at her and smirked a bit. "Anything can happen," she said remembering her words.

Jessica let a faint chuckle escape her reserve. Even though the girl was part Triste, she could understand a bit why Aubrey would have a fascination with her. She had dry vampire humor. Jessica thought probably from all the books, or heritage.

Zaiela held up a hand and pushed the wall. She wondered why a part of her wouldn't let anything cover it, but now she understood why. The place was familiar to her. It reminded her of a memory she had as a little girl.

It was just a small room. It had a dusty bed and cobwebs in the corners. There was a small dresser with a large Victorian mirror sitting atop of it. The floor boards creaked as she walked toward it feeling herself drawn to it. She looked at the things on the dresser top. Picture frames and small glass phials. There was a pocket watch and a music box. She ran her hand over the music box and a flash came to her of her father holding her and looking into the mirror.

She looked into the mirror to see if she could see something else. Another flash came.

_Zaiela's father had kissed her cheek. He looked into the mirror with as her chubby fingers played with the pocket watch chain. The sound of the music box was all around her. She looked in the mirror and laughed a bit._

_"You'll grow up quickly, but take longer to age, my Zaiela, don't tell your mother," he said putting something in the a drawer and locking it._

_Her father took the pocket watch and set it down on the dresser top. He closed the music box then straightened a few phials. The sound of metal clanking against glass was heard._

The memory ended like that. She shook her head realizing Jessica was looking around the room too.

"This room is old, you can feel it," Jessica remarked walking over to her.

Zaiela looked was looking at the phials. She started opening them one by one. "One of these phials has a key to this top drawer," she stated.

Jessica looked at her with another raised eyebrow. "You think your father hid his past in it?" Jessica inquired.

"Yes, why else would he only bring me in here when I was a baby. In my memory, he told me something and told me not to tell my mother. He said that's grow up quickly but when I finally do I'll take a long time to age," she said taking another top off.

Inside a blue crystal phial was a silver key. Zaiela gulped a bit as she took it out. She studied it a bit a part of her just knowing it was the one. She closed her eyes. _Ready for anything to happen._ She thought to herself. She knew Jessica would hear, but she also hoped she won't stop her. She deserved to know the truth just like Jessica deserved to know her own.

Zaiela stuck the key in the hole. Turn. Click. Pull. Two Gasps.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for another Cliffie. This was too long already for the way the chapters are going. I hope you all like how I blended everything in. I hope it makes sense. Really I do. Aubrey most likely won't come back in until Chapter 7 or 8 not sure yet.  
  
P.S. Thanks for the reviews. . I hope I'm keeping you guys drawn in. 


	6. Secrets

Jessica looked at Zaiela as she picked up the blade that was sitting there. Under it were old newspaper clippings and a few old photographs. The blade she held gave her chills. She put it in her back pocket like it was instinct. Jessica picked up something else taking a knife through a silver chain.

"This is the emblem of the Higher Triste, your father must have been one of them," Jessica remarked.

Zaiela looked at it curiously. "No, I don't think so," she said digging through the drawer. She found a wooden box and pulled it out. She walked with it over to the bed. Jessica dug through the drawer some more, then ended up pulling out the group of newspaper clippings. She went through them scanning them quickly.

"Well for one thing your father was kind of messy when he killed his vampires, and very stupid. He let the world know were real," Jessica remarked tossing them down on the bed.

Zaiela was staring at the box. Jessica nudged her a bit.

"Come on, open the box you said you were ready for anything," she insisted.

Zaiela shook her head. "It's not what's in the box that's scaring me, it's what the box _says_," Zaiela pointed out.

Jessica raised an eyebrow skeptically and took a look at the box. _For Aubrey and Zaiela, Remember who you were and don't fall too far. _Zaiela and Jessica looked at each other.

"Wow, you'd think he knew you were going to meet Aubrey," Jessica stated.

Zaiela glared at her. "Thank you captain obvious, let's see what else the immortal can come up with," she retorted with a smirk.

Jessica glared feeling mocked, but then let it go. She knew how it felt to have a past without knowing. "So are you going to open it now or with Aubrey?" Jessica asked.

Zaiela hugged the box. "I don't know. I need to think. Could you just go so I could do that? It's been a long day," Zaiela told her trying to hold back the tears in her eyes.

Jessica sighed and nodded. "Fine, but that box is going to eat at you, we both know it," Jessica remarked.

Zaiela looked up and swore. Jessica was gone, she had disappeared. Zaiela sniffed a bit, getting up with the box tucked under her arm. She picked up the clippings and walked back to the drawer. She looked at the old photographs and they were of her father and her mother holding baby Zaiela. Her father was staring out at her.

"All these years, all these years and you lied!" she sobbed, pushing the picture down.

The glass shattered, and the mirror cracked. Zaiela looked up and around. _Anger and regression_. Zaiela remembered Jessica's words moments before, which seemed like hours now. She looked into the mirror.

"I'm a witch, and not just any witch, a Triste, an immortal, a plague to my favorite creatures, yet in this box, is something that I can't see without one," she told herself walking out of the damp room. She closed the wall and heard her mother's car pull up. She placed the box on her desk and went to the bathroom to wash her face. She looked again in the mirror, her reflection changed for a moment, her eyes reflecting a hazel. Zaiela shook her head.

"They're only changing because you want them to, you want to look like your immortal father, who died at the hand of the one vampire you had faith in," she remarked.

She slammed her hand on the sink. It crushed the edge. Zaiela took a step back.

"I AM NOT CHANGING!" she shouted.

"Zaiela honey? What happened?" she asked seeing the sink.

Zaiela looked at her mother surprised to see her in there. She pushed her hair back. "Nothing, just a bit annoyed with school, there's this new guy Alex Remington who's a complete nuisance and -"

"Alex Remington, s-stay away from him, he's bad news," her mother stated firmly.

Zaiela looked at her mother even more curiously. "Mother, the boy is new, what is it with everyone telling me that? Why is everyone keeping it a secret? Why have you kept a secret all these years? You knew who" she shook her head. "No you knew what dad was why didn't you _tell _me?" she shouted.

Her mother looked down and around for an escape. She couldn't find one, her daughter wasn't easily tricked. A trait from her father. She took a breath and walked out of the bathroom and sat on Zaiela's bed.

"Because he wanted to protect you. He didn't want you condemned to the world he and his sister were condemned to," her mother answered.

Zaiela glared. "So he lied to me? _You_ lied to me all these years, even after he was killed, by a vampire no less. You hid the world I long to know and be in?" she question yelling.

Her mother didn't look at her. "You don't understand Zaiela, you don't understand the bargains that went down, the deal he had to make before he died just to make sure we got this far," she stated.

Zaiela took a deep and angry breath. "What _you_ don't understand is that my _friends, _the _vampires_ are what helped me get this far. The fact that something else out there greater than us can keep you going. I'm part witch mother, there's nothing you can change. You can't go back and fall in love with someone else. You can't go back and not have me. What's done is done," Zaiela remarked picking up the box and running out of her room.

She ran down the stairs and out of the house. She ran to the outskirts of Ramsa, she had to find it. She had to find New Mayhem, because there she would find Aubrey and together they'd open the box.

* * *

Okay so Aubrey is coming back in 7. I think this is my favorite chapter. It shows both Zaiela's father side and mother's side (immortal and mortal) Since she loses her cool. What a secret huh? If you're wondering why Jessica gasped it was because of the Triste Blade. Thanks for the reviews. It keeps me going .  



	7. New Obstacles

Zaiela walked to the outskirts of Ramsa and followed the path. She saw the black roses on the tree and knew she was close. She quickened her pace, walking into the town and a wave of tension flow throw her body. She fell to her knees, weak. The next second someone knocked her to the ground, and grabbed her by the hair dragging her off.

"The last time a human walked in here willingly they challenged the wrong person, are you the same?" the cool voice remarked.

"Yes, and I believe she still has a blood claim over you," Zaiela snapped.

Her jaw was going to feel that in the morning. She reached for the back having lost it. She rubbed her jaw as her hands wrapped around the wooden texture. She sat up looking around for the vampire.

"Come out Fala, we all know you're ego, do you want it to be shattered even more when I tell Jessica that you hid from a human again?" she said feeling a bit of courage in her.

Fala appeared in front of her with a smirk. "Like you have any connections to Jessica, I should kill you now," Fala growled.

Something made Zaiela reach back and grab the blade. She held it to Fala's neck. "This is not the first time a human has held a blade to your neck, but last time it wasn't a Triste blade," Zaiela spat.

Fala laughed menacingly. "And I'm supposed to be afraid? Afraid of a silly little girl who got a hold of daddy's knife? Please, you're human, you'll always be human," Fala retorted kicking her to the ground.

The box slipped from her grasp and flew into the air. Zaiela launched the blade at Fala slicing her side. Fala looked at Zaiela with actual fear in her eyes.

"You - you brat, I hope you burn in hell!" she shouted at her disappearing.

Zaiela looked around hoping to find grass since she didn't hear the box hit the stone floor. Standing in front of her was Aubrey. He looked like he had in the early morning. Zaiela looked at her father's blade and went to pick it up. She placed it in her back pocket wiping the blood from her lip.

"That box has caused me a lot of trouble, well, coming here has," Zaiela remarked.

Aubrey looked at the top of the box and raised an eyebrow at her. "A box, a box made Zaiela Weatere, cross all barriers?" Aubrey inquired smirking.

Zaiela looked at him with the same smirk Jessica had explaining things to her. "Funny how you don't even remember the name, Aubrey, Weatere, Alexander Weatere, Rachel Weatere, both are your enemies and yet your fascination with me _is_ a bit on edge. The box has the answers, the answers we both want," she told him.

Aubrey had to admit he was shocked, but he wasn't about to admit it to her. He knew who she was talking about, he knew how he killed Alexander, how Rachel was changed then left him his scar. He didn't want to believe it though, Zaiela was too beautiful inside and out. She looked at him with certainty, that he couldn't help but believe her.

"My enemy, not only are you friends with them, but you are one them," Aubrey remarked.

Zaiela scowled, feeling like he wasn't being fair with her at all. "I am not an enemy! Don't you dare go there Aubrey, I have just found out what runs through my blood and I have just found out about this box, now we either open it together or don't open it at all," Zaiela snapped.

Aubrey looked at her amazed. This was a reason why he was falling for her. He looked at the box and up at Zaiela. "Fine, we'll open it," he said. "Not out here though, you're not safe," he said taking her hand.

He disappeared with her inside a room. She heard the sound of music and assumed they were in one of his rooms Las Noches held. She looked around feeling a bit awkward, she never had been in a boys room, it felt even more weird to be in a male vampire's room. She surpassed that feeling allowing herself to focus on the situation at hand. Aubrey had sat on a chair staring at the box. He seemed to be studying it carefully, then looked up at her.

"So this box has to deal with you and I?" Aubrey asked.

Zaiela nodded. "According to my father and apparently my mother, yes," she replied looking at the box annoyed.

Aubrey studied Zaiela's expression; he got the impression on the outside that she was calm, but the emotions flaring inside were enough to make him weep himself. This made him pause for a moment. _I don't care about mortals, why do I want to weep for this one?_ He asked himself as Zaiela took a step forward and ran her hand on the top of the box.

Aubrey stood up and took a step toward Zaiela. She turned slowly, she didn't realize what she was doing until she felt Aubrey's arms wrap around her waist. Zaiela had rest her head on his chest, she didn't even feel scared about the fact that there was no heart beat. Instead, she felt a faint comfort as he held her. As Aubrey placed his chin on the top of her head, he knew what was inside that box. It was the moment Zaiela and himself were sharing.


	8. Truth

Zaiela took a step back from Aubrey looking up into his black obsidian eyes. They were comfort to her in the books, but now they were even more of a comfort than before. She stood there in Aubrey's arms wishing the moment would never end. She looked around the room; everything was so false to her that the beat of the music through the walls was barely audible to her. Aubrey looked at the box again, knowing that Zaiela and himself weren't the only thing involved with that box. There was always more to things with a Triste Witch. He moved his hands up from Zaiela's waist to her shoulders pushing her back a little so that he could kiss her lightly on the mouth again. Zaiela sank into his kiss again, for some reason they made her feel alive, which was odd since he'd be considered dead to anyone else.

As Aubrey pulled back, Zaiela looked up at him. "We should open the box." he remarked turning to look at it again.

Zaiela gave a small nod, slightly dreading what could come next. First it was betrayal, then lies, then blood, now what could be held in that wooden box? She wondered as Aubrey studied the box. He took his blade out from his back pocket and stuck it in one of the locks. He turned to look at Zaiela. "I'm going to need the triste blade for the other lock." He told her feeling slightly cautious to what could be so important that would have to be protected by a Vida and a Triste.

Zaiela dug into her back pocket, taking out her newly owned blade. She tossed it to Aubrey, who caught it in the process of unstrapping his own knife from his side. He studied the blades to see which one went into which lock, as Zaiela took another small step leaving her next to him as he placed her blade in the left lock.

"Take it, and turn it," Aubrey mention sticking his own knife in the other lock.

It was as if they told each other to turn because at the exact same moment, they turned their knives counter-clockwise, the locks making a creaking noise with a small snap as they unlocked. Aubrey and Zaiela exchanged a glance of anticipation and put their knives down on the bed. They each put their thumbs on a latch, lifting it up carefully to reveal a thick piece of paper dropping from the lid. It was addressed to Zaiela, while Aubrey picked it up and handed it to her with a small smirk.

"I believe some thing are meant for our eyes only," he said with a nod.

Zaiela took the piece of thick paper into her hands, carefully unfolding it to reveal her father's small cursive writing. As she was doing so, Aubrey picked up something that was addressed to him. Zaiela looked up from the letter at Aubrey, her curiosity getting the better of her. It was a book, but to Zaiela and Aubrey, it wasn't just any book. It was the book that had originally introduced Zaiela to Aubrey. Jessica herself wrote it over twenty years ago. The cover of the book was the original, making Dyanel want to reach out and touch it, but Aubrey sat down on the bed unfolding a piece of the same thick paper that was addressed to him. This made her go back to her own letter:

_My Little Zaiela_

_If you are reading this now, I am no longer with you and you have opened what I would like to call Pandora's box. It does not contain things or truths that would destroy the human world, but it would destroy the entire immortal world including you. Yes, I was a Triste Witch, along with you, and I was on the high council, but that neither is nor was important._

_First before I do tell you what is important, I will tell you about how I came to be a Triste. During the early seventeenth century, my powers as a witch were unleashed against my will. I was born a witch you could say, my mother bore my sister and I as twins, I ended up with these gifts while your aunt traveled down the lines of your friend Aubrey. Yes, I know Aubrey, he is the one who killed my mortal self and made me immortal. The Triste witch told me this was the only way I could become what I was truly meant to be. Aubrey is not a bad immortal. Do no believe what the other witches tell you because I have known Aubrey. You should know him as well from the books._

_That is irrelevant right now. This letter I am writing to you now is not about which immortals and mortals to trust. It is to inform you that the infamous Aubrey did not kill me; I was killed by something much darker. I will tell you now my little flower that in this life you will learn that there are creatures out there darker than the vampires. As a Triste witch, I have many enemies, as a vampire, I have made many more. Then I learned that there are things in our world and the human world that cannot be seen and they prefer to stay this way. The flaw is, once they are drawn out, they create chaotic battles that are only ended when the creature that brought them out is dead. I fear this is what has happened now, or else the box would not have been found. I am sad at saying that hiding all this is the reason that I am dead. Some creatures believe that secrets are meant to be shared, but do trust me Zaiela that some of the best-kept secrets are the most terrible, but also create beauty in the end. _

_This leads me to the vampire Aubrey. You are two immortals that I know can work together to against what is truly dark. The battle will be tough, but I feel both you and Aubrey are strong. My sister is gone now; Risika went down along with me in the previous battle. She would have been strong also, but I know Aubrey is strong enough to protect you and him. I would not have entrusted anyone else besides Siete himself, but an elder Triste and an elder vampire are never allowed to meet so that was impossible to inform him._

_I know whatever friendship Aubrey and you form it will be strong. There will be witches and vampires will try to break you two apart, but as long as your hearts are willing to fight together as one, your partnership cannot ever be broken. I will leave you now with the vampire Aubrey and things I once needed before I turned my back on the dark and lived for the Light. I am sorry I cannot be with you in this time, but I will tell you that I will always be watching over you._

_Your Loving Father,_

_Alexander Weatere_

Zaiela looked up from the letter holding back her tears. She stared over at Aubrey who was reading his own letter and wondered a bit what could be written in his own letter. She noticed that the writing wasn't the same as her fathers, so she figured that Aubrey had written to himself long ago. She peered into the box again, finding a rather thick book bound in very old leather. The leather wasn't tattered or anything of the sort, it was just looking rather worn with archaic symbols on the front cover. In English print were the words "Through the Shadows" making Zaiela curious enough to open the book to a random page.

When she did, she came across a drawing of three things: a shadow in the form of a beast, a woman, and a vampire. The vampire looked angry while the woman was in old witch robes. The shadow looked as if it were going to take the woman from the vampire while she clung to him. This made Zaiela feel uneasy and she closed the book. Her eyes moved up from the book to Aubrey, whose beautiful presence made the unease from the book go away. He was opening the cover to _Dark Flame _and as he did, he let out a small chuckle. Zaiela stared at him curiously. Aubrey gave a smile closing the book.

"Fala, she gave this to me and I didn't realize she wrote; _'Remember our line's flaw. You'll realize it just as well as I did.'" _he said.

Zaiela knew what the flaw of Aubrey's vampire line; it was love. She didn't know what was making her so bold, but the words just seemed to have been kicked out of her mouth.

"Is that it Aubrey, you're in love with me?" she asked, looking over at him hoping the answer wasn't one that would lead her to death.

Aubrey smiled faintly, standing up and taking a step toward Zaiela and wrapping his arms around her. She was pulled in close to his chest and as she looked up at him, he looked down.

"I'm not sure about love yet, but I do care about you," he answered, lifting her chin up and kissing her for the second time that day.


	9. Allies

Their kiss was broken by a knock on the door. Aubrey pulled away from Zaiela and pushed her behind him. He didn't recognize the person behind the door and he scowled. Most people didn't know him nor was he worth tracking. Another knock on the door and then the lock clicked. A woman stood before them, smiling softly and leaning her head to the side. Aubrey was on the defense now, a foot toward the woman and the girl held up her hand.

"Please. You wouldn't stand a chance against me." She stated her accent was mildly British.

Zaiela stared at the woman and could swear she knew those grey-blue eyes from somewhere. The stranger was tall, pale, and had the features of a vampire but something was different compared to Aubrey and Fala. This woman had more life to her features than the dead pale skin of the vampires. Zaiela fought hard with her memory to place her; her hand on her father's blade.

"I have simply come for what is rightfully mine." The woman said smoothly. Zaiela turned to look at the box. She dashed toward it picking it up and holding it to her chest. The woman's smile turned a bit vicious. "I see the daughter of a Triste catches on fast. Oh Zaiela, don't put yourself in the same position your father did. That box is rightfully mine. It has been in my family's protection for generations. You humans have a tendency of stealing." She remarked. "Escavating tombs and claiming what you find as yours." She shook her head.

That triggered Zaiela's memory. The woman had been over a few times looking for her father. She had been at the funeral and all. "Dyanel." She muttered under her breath.

Aubrey looked from Zaiela to the woman. "Dyanel Lona, the demon?" He asked.

Dyanel smirked. "Well yes as a matter of fact I am that Dyanel. Little Zaiela didn't know it of course, but then again her father was good at pretending. Most of us immortals are though, isn't that right Aubrey?" She asked looking at him.

Aubrey glared. "Why want it now, why didn't you just go for it when Alexander died?" He asked.

Dyanel smirked. "Things of this importance happen on a timeframe Aubrey. At least to this epic proportions. Now, my box please." She stated.

Zaiela stared at her. "You won't get the answers Dyanel. Your family had to have tried to keep it locked away for a reason." She said.

Dyanel sighed. "I believe you don't know my story too well Zaiela." She said, sitting on the bed. Aubrey was watching her every move, his position was still protective of Zaiela, but it was Zaiela who moved from him. Dyanel laughed silently and watched the two. "I am the one who doesn't fit in. I am the demon of light. My road has never been bring darkness and struggle to the humans. I am merely here to explore and keep the world in order. You having the box will unleash chaos and the prophecy will come to pass so therefore switching the aspects of the prophecy we can manuver away from it ever even happening. No deaths, no destruction; no epic love scenes where boy loses girl, girl finds boy its boring and so not realistic anyway. Zaiela will never get her powers, the world won't need her. Fair and simple she can go back to the life she was living peacefully. Be normal and human just as she is today." Dyanel said, pushing her black curls from her face.

"Well, someone has had a lot of time figuring this out. Nice speech and everything. Did it ever occur to you, Dyanel, that I was never born normal. My father was a Triste witch I would have developed my powers regardless of finding Aubrey or anyone of you." Zaiela answered.

Aubrey looked away. "No you wouldn't. Dyanel knows its the mere fact that we met was the trigger to you getting your powers. You can call it a safeguard for yourself. How we met though, was completely out of our hands." He added.

Dyanel chuckled. "Oh yeah, like no one sent you back home. And someone suggested to Zaiela's mother to come back to Ramsa. It wasn't in Alexander's will that I can assure you. Your mother had plans to go hide in Ireland. Can't blame her, such a wonderful place. The magic would have found you there too of course not to this extent I'm sure." Dyanel stated.

Zaiela stared at her. "Why do I get the feeling that you're not a threat?" She asked.

Dyanel smirked. "I am never a threat. I told you I have purpose. The box is rightfully mine and its was my father who foresaw the prophecy. That's demon writing on that book, which is actually to finding what we really need to find, but what that is I am not sure because my father never got that far. We just need to get there." She said.

"We?" Aubrey asked.

Dyanel stood up. "Again, that box is rightfully mine and who else is going to translate the book? I am sure if you found another demon it'd be much bloodier." She remarked.

"So you're not going to take the box?" Zaiela asked.

"As much as I'd love to, I can't kill either of you to get it and the way tall pale and handsome is standing it looks like I'd have to in order to get it." Dyanel answered.

"Why can't you kill us?" Zaiela asked.

"Prophecy's are sacred amongst demons." Aubrey answered.

"So then why would other demons try to kill us?" Zaiela asked.

"Because their family are not the ones who made the prophecy." Dyanel answered.

Zaiela rubbed her temple with her left hand. "This is getting annoying."

Aubrey chuckled, understanding a bit about the demon culture. "Basically we'd have to willingly hand her the box in order for her to take it. Since we won't she is going to have to help us."

Zaiela raised an eyebrow. "Well we're definitely going down in history. A demon, a witch and a vampire. Who knew." She said shaking her head. She froze for a moment, remembering the page she looked at. "You sure its a good idea?" She asked.

Aubrey shrugged. "I don't know, but what other choice do we have?" He asked.

Zaiela sighed, she needed to sleep on this.


End file.
